Winter's Brilliant Moon
by Sh1r0
Summary: En esta historia tu eres la protagonista. Muchas sorpresas te esperan a ti y al resto de los guardianes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, soy Sh1r0, soy algo nueva con escribir historias pero espero que sea de su agrado._

_PD: Los personajes son de Dreamworks, los uso sin fines de lucro._

_Winter's Brilliant Moon_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldición-maldijiste por lo bajo mientras agarras tu arma, sentiste un boomerang venir hacia ti, así que, lo esquivaste con facilidad

Mierda-maldijo el dueño de aquel objeto, tu llegaste detrás del gran conejo y con solo un movimiento, cayo noqueado, volteaste para ver al jefe de los guardianes luchando contra Pitch, al parecer iba perdiendo, sonreíste al ver esa escena, miraste al hada de los dientes que estaba a punto de atacarte, a penas y esquivaste su ataque, convertiste tu arma en un arco y le lanzaste una flecha la cual logro darle al hada en el hombro.

Si- sonreíste victoriosa y audazmente, cuando volteaste viste a sandman con sus látigos dorados listo para atacarte, después solo pudiste ver brillos dorados y luego oscuridad…

_-escuchaste tu nombre, te paraste casi pierdes el equilibrio pero lo retomaste. Te miraste y traías unos jeans blancos y una blusa de igual color, miraste a tu alrededor y viste una hermosa sala.

¿Quién está ahí?-dijiste caminando y observando todo a tu alrededor, luego viste a un hombre con cabellos dorados y traje blanco.

Hola prima - dijo MiM

¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntaste

¿No recuerdas?-te pregunto MiM

Entonces recordaste todo lo que había sucedido desde que Pitch…(eso se los contaré después ¬U¬) y también que tú eras una guardiana.

MiM, ya recordé todo-dijiste y tus ojos se cristalizaban. ¿Hice mucho daño, MiM?-preguntaste a punto de llorar

Bueno, noqueaste a el conejo de pascua, le lanzaste una flecha en el hombro al hada de los dientes y casi la oscuridad domina al mundo.-dijo MiM con tono relajado pero a las ves preocupado

Tú querías llorar, no recordabas que hubieras hecho tanto daño.

MiM, yo lo siento-dijiste con algunas lágrimas en tus mejillas. Pitch…lo lamento tanto-soltaste en llanto. MiM se acercó a ti. Tranquila no llores-te dijo limpiándote algunas lágrimas

Enserio lo lamento tanto, MiM- dijiste tranquilizándote un poco

Tranquila tomo algunas décadas pero por fin estás aquí-dijo MiM

Necesito disculparme con los guardianes, MiM- dijiste con tono decidido

Todavía no puedes- te dijo MiM

¿Por qué no?- dijiste con tono de reproche

Quiero que veas como has cambiado ya no eres la misma de antes, primita-dijo MiM

Tú lo miraste confundida. MiM rio. Ven sígueme-te dijo MiM, tu obedeciste y lo seguiste, pasaron por algunos pasillo y puertas. Pararon en una puerta, entraron y viste bastante ropa, abriste la boca al ver tan cantidad de ropa.

No sabía que coleccionabas ropa de mujer, primo -bromeaste, el rio junto contigo. No, yo no colecciono ropa de mujer pero aquí puedes escoger algo de tu agrado ya que por ser guardiana de la luna tienes que escoger algo decente y no solo eso-dijo MiM

Tienes razón -dijiste empezaste a buscar entre toda la ropa y encontraste: una medias blancas, una blusa azul, unas botas con tacón color blancas y una falda del mismo color que la blusa. Entraste a un baño que había en la habitación, te cambiaste y saliste.

¿Qué te parece, MiM? - le preguntaste, MiM te miró de pies a cabeza.

Mmm…Te ves hermosa -dijo MiM, sonreíste. Pero algo te falta-dijo MiM pensando, tú sonrisa se borró y lo miraste confundida.

Ya sé - dijo MiM y sacó algo de una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Esto es para ti, pero cierra los ojos-te dijo MiM caminando y poniéndose detrás de tuyo, cerraste los ojos y MiM te puso un collar.

Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos - te dijo tu primo poniéndose en frente de ti. Abriste tus ojos, te pusiste enfrente del espejo y viste el collar. Era hermoso, tenía una hermosa joya en medio que era la luna y un dragón la estaba protegiendo.

Es hermoso, gracias primo - abrazaste fuertemente a MiM

No hay de qué, bueno ahora si gustas te puedes ir- te dijo tu primo

Ah, hay algo que no te eh preguntado-dijiste

¿Y qué cosa es? – dijo tu primo

Te quería preguntar si no habido nada nuevo – preguntaste

Bueno, escogí a otro guardián- dijo MiM, recordando al joven guardián

¿Así?- preguntaste curiosa

Sí, es el espíritu del invierno – te dijo MiM con una sonrisa

¿Me podrías decir su nombre?- le preguntaste

Se llama, Jack Frost – dijo MiM

Gracias- te despediste de tu primo y cruzaste un portal que te tele transportó al polo norte

¿Con que Jack Frost, el espíritu de invierno, eh?- dijiste mientras caminabas hacia el taller de Santa

.

.

.

_Les gusto? No les gusto? Déjenme un review sobre qué les pareció y perdón si está algo corta pero es el primer cap_

_Cuídense y nos vemos la próxima_

_Bye Sh1r0_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias, por sus reviews, de verdad me ayudan a seguir con esta historia, aunque en este cap se fue un poco la inspiración. Lamento si los capítulos están muy cortos, trataré de ir mejorando con el tiempo, espero que sea rápido y perdonen si tardo en subir los capítulos , bueno sin más aquí está el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo!_

_._

_._

_._

Caminaste hasta la entrada donde 2 yetis cuidaban de esta, ibas a presentarte pero los 2 yetis que estaban ahí y varios elfos entraron al taller dejando la entrada completamente sola.

No quiero entrar como ladrona pero no puedo esperarlos aquí- pensaste

¿Hola?- preguntaste, pero nadie respondió, seguiste caminando y te encontrabas cerca de la sala donde se encontraban los guardianes.

Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- caminaste a la sala del globo, viste a los guardianes, ellos te miraban confundidos.

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Tooth, tu caminaste otro poco.

¿No me recuerdan?- preguntaste con una sonrisa, todos te miraron de pies a cabeza, Cupido se acercó.

_- susurro Cupido, tú sonreíste y pudiste ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Tú y ella se abrazaron y soltó en llanto. Todos las miraban sorprendidos y confundidos.

Yo también estoy feliz de verte- dijiste mientras la consolabas, miraste a los otros guardianes. Veo que ustedes no me recuerdan o ¿sí?- dijiste, Norte te recordó y te miró preocupado.

Creí que estabas muerta _-dijo Norte con dolor, recordando.

Pero, ¿cómo es que sigues viva?- preguntó Tooth acercándose a ti, para luego abrazarte.

MiM me estuvo cuidando- dijiste con una sonrisa

Y has cambiado- dijo Cupido, cepillando tu largo cabello blanco plateado que te llegaba debajo de la cintura. Tú reíste y le sonreíste. Sandy se acercó a ti y escribió letras arriba de su cabeza : Todos te extrañamos y lamento lo del látigo, tú le sonreíste tiernamente.

No te preocupes por eso Sandy, gracias por salvarme- Sandy y los demás te sonrieron.

Observaste que el espíritu del invierno había estado algo callado y alejado. Te acercaste a él y pusiste tu mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

Amm…creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, Jack- dijiste llamando la atención del joven guardián, el mencionado volteó.

Como sabes mi nombre?!- pregunto confundido, tu sonreíste.

MiM me lo dijo- dijiste y sonreíste.

MiM, te lo dijo?- dijo aún más confundido, tu asentiste.

**_Jack's POV_**

Bueno me presentó soy _ Addison, guardiana de la luna- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Jack, Jack Frost, espera, dijiste guardiana de la luna?!-dije acercándome a ella, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

Em…así es-dijo bajando la cabeza sonrojada.

Jack déjala respirar-dijo Tooth con una sonrisa.

Amm…si, lo siento-dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

Si, no te preocupes-contestó con una sonrisa.

Es un placer-contesté.

Perdona, por entrar así pero no había nadie allá fuera-dijo _

Oh, cierto!-exclamó Norte recordando el por qué nos llamó.

Pitch, ha vuelto, pero no viene solo-dijo Norte

¿Qué?-dijo el canguro de Pascua

Así es, no está solo por lo que tengo entendido-respondió Norte

¿Y ya saben dónde se esconde Pitch?-preguntó _

No, pero lo encontraremos- dije apretando mi cayado con fuerza

**_Narro yo (escritor)_**

Los guardianes se dividieron en parejas para ir a buscar el escondite de Pitch, tú y Jack, Bunnymund, Tooth y Sandy, y por último, Norte y Cupido.

Bueno nosotros les informamos-dijo _

Hasta entonces-dijo Cupido

Vienes _?-te preguntó el joven guardián, asentiste y se fueron volando lejos del Polo Norte.


End file.
